


Nowhere Near Where You Are

by voldynose



Series: trying to be more than what we are [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Filipino
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldynose/pseuds/voldynose
Summary: Ano nangyari kay Mingyu nung nalaman niyang may boyfriend si Wonwoo?





	Nowhere Near Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to finish the series before Buwan ng Wika ends but I just can't seem to write the next one. I'm still stuck at Mingyu's POV.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the quality huhu I wrote this while working on my ~school reqs~

Hindi makatulog si Mingyu. Muling tumugtog sa kanyang utak yung boses ni Wonwoo.

 

_“Mingyu, Si Jun nga pala. Boyfriend ko.”_

_“Nung June lang kami nagkakilala”_

 

Paulit-ulit.

 

Masakit sa ulo.

 

Umalis ng kwarto si Mingyu at nagpunta sa sala. Naghanap ng lapis at papel at nagsimulang magsulat.

 

* * *

 

 

7 AM - Naglakad si Mingyu papuntang UP galing Katipunan. Puyat dahil di makatulog. Hindi makatulog dahil sa bawat pikit ng mata niya, bumabalik siya sa time na yun.

 

_“Mingyu, si Jun nga pala, boyfriend ko”_

 

Paano nangyari yun? Parang kailan lang akala ni Mingyu may spark na? Paano? Saan nanggaling si Jun? Inimagine niya lang ba yun?

 

Binilisan ni Mingyu ang kanyang lakad. Pinwersa niya ang sarili na magfocus sa paghakbang nang di nadadapa. Pinilit na ibalin ang atensyon sa mga sasakyan na dumadaan sa highway.

 

Nag makarating ng UP si Mingyu, agad agad itong nagpunta sa direksyon patungo sa  tambayan. Pagdating sa tambayan, nagulat siya dahil nandun din si Wonwoo, nakahiga sa sofa at natutulog - libro nakapatong sa mukha. Tahimik na umupo si Mingyu sa kabilang sulok kung saan nakapwesto si Wonwoo. Pagkaupo, tumingin kay Wonwoo at pinanood ang pagtaas at baba ng kanyang dibdib.

 

Bumalik sa kanya yung mga sandali na akala niya meron na. Akala niya, nasa parehong pahina sila. Yung mga haplos na akala niya special para sa kanya. Yung mga textan at kamustahan nila every day (tinanong niya yung iba nilang ka-org kung ginagawa niya ba yun sa kanila – hindi). Mga tawag nang hating gabi para lang magkwentuhan. Yung mga “Uy, Mingyu miss na kita” pag hindi sila nagkikita dahil sa acads. Pati yung mga links na pini-PM ni Wonwoo sa kanya sa facebook, akala niya talaga siya lang.

 

_“Mingyu, si Jun nga pala, boyfriend ko”_

 

Bakit ba ayaw siya tigilan ng utak niya? Ano ba? Kailangan niya bang ilagay sa autoclave utak niya? Tumayo si Mingyu sa inuupuan niya, paalis na sana. Maghahanap ng lugar kung saan di niya maiisip si Wonwoo.

 

“Mingyu, bakit ang aga mo dito?” boses ni Wonwoo.

 

Nagulat si Mingyu at napatingin ng mabilis sa pwesto ni Wonwoo. _Tangina. Ang cute niyang bagong gising. Puta yung gulo ng buhok niya. BAKIT CUTE._

 

Natulala si Mingyu.

 

“Okay ka lang ba?”

 

 _Okay ka lang ba? Tangina. Tinatanong mo kung okay lang ako?_ Inisip ni Mingyu. Hindi sinagot ni Mingyu ang tanong kaya tinanong ulit siya ni Wonwoo.

 

“Huy! Okay ka lang ba?”

 

“Ay oo.” Sagot ni Mingyu “Haha. Wala lang tulog kasi buong gabi ako nagsusulat.” _Ng kanta para sayo._

 

“Oooh. Formal report ba yan or Results and Discussions lang?”

 

Muling nanahimik si Mingyu, anong isasagot niya? Hindi naman acads-related yung sinulat niya.

 

“Huy!” nasa harap niya na si Wonwoo ngayon at tinulak siya ni Wonwoo ng mahina para sumagot.

 

“Ah, paper lang para sa Eng 10. Mahaba kaya di ako nakatulog, 15 pages mimimum.” Sagot ni Mingyu sabay tawa ng mahina.

 

“Tara kain tayong pancit canton sa labas, nagbreakfast ka na ba?”

 

Nagpanic si Mingyu. Di niya pa kayang makipagusap kay Wonwoo. Anong gagawin niya?

 

Agad-agad na kinuha ni Mingyu ang kanyang cellphone at nagpanggap na may katext sa phone. Buti na lang di niya pa nabubuksan yung text ni Minghao sa kanya kagabi.

 

“Ay sorry! Kailangan ko daw pumuntang CS Lib. May meeting nga pala kami ng groupmates ko sa STS kaya pumunta akong maaga dito” reply ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo, tono ng boses ay puno ng pekeng pagsisisi.

 

“Ah, ganun ba.” disappointment halata sa boses ni Wonwoo. Ngiti sa mukha, nawala.

 

“Sorry talaga, bukas na lang? Game?” biglang sabi ni Mingyu nung makita ang obvious na pagkadisappoint ni Wonwoo. _**Putangina. Mahal ko talaga eh**._

 

Muling napangiti si Wonwoo at nagreply ng isang enthusiastic na “Game! Libre mo ha.”

 

Umalis si Mingyu sa tambayan at sumakay ng ikot jeep. Di niya alam kung saan siya pupunta pero sumakay pa rin siya ng jeep. Umupo siya sa dulo at inabot ang bayad. Nakatulala habang umaandar ang jeep, nakatingin lang sa mga puno na nadadaanan ng jeep. Di niya namalayan na pangalawang ikot na ng jeep, nakita niya na lang na masama na ang tingin ni Manong driver sa kanya at agad agad na bumaba.

 

Pagkababa, tinignan ni Mingyu ang kanyang cellphone upang makita ang oras. Fuck. 8:50 na. Papasok pa ba siya? Late na siya para sa una niyang klase sa araw na yun. Bumugtong hininga si Mingyu at napasabi ng “tangina wala nang nangyaring maganda sa buhay ko ngayong linggo.” Nagpasya si Mingyu na wag nang pumasok buong araw. Pumara ng jeep papuntang Katipunan at umuwi sa kanyang condo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tangina. Bakit ba nauso feelings? Bakit ba tayo nagamahal?” iyak ni Mingyu sa kanyang mga kaibigan habang ipinapatong ang ulo sa table ng bar na pinuntahan nila. Tinignan lamang siya ni Minghao at Seokmin.

 

“Tagay lang yan, Gyu!” Sagot ni Seokmin. “Gusto mo pang isang round ng Zombie?”

 

“Sana Zombie na lang ako” biglang sabi ni Mingyu. “At least mga Zombie walang pusong masasaktan.”

 

“Tangina, Minghao, nakailan na ba kayo bago ako dumating dito?” inis na tanong ni Seokmin kay Minghao.

 

“Gago, nauna lang ako sayo ng 5 minutes. Pagdating ko ganyan na yan.” Inis na sagot din ni Minghao. “Mingyu, kalimutan mo na kasi! Ilang buwan ka nang puro Wonwoo Wonwoo AYAN NA MAY BOYFRIEND NA. Kung nagpakalalaki ka na lang? Edi sana umiinom tayo ngayon para magsaya.” Dagdag ni Minghao habang pinupush si Mingyu na umupo ng maayos, tono'y inis na inis dahil gusto niya lang uminom ng masaya pagtapos ng isang linggong pagdudusa sa mga kamay ng kaniyang professors.

 

“Di ko naman kasi alam na may Jun pala.” Malumanay na sagot ni Mingyu. “Kung alam ko edi sana…”

 

“Gyu, may Jun na siya. I dont want to be that friend pero, taken na talaga siya, Gyu. Wala ka nang magagawa. Tanggapin mo na lang. Hayaan mo na lang. Mas masakit ang katotohanan pag sinasampal ka kaya I-embrace mo na lang with open arms. Di ba mas masakit para sayo na lumayo? Mahal mo tapos lalayuan mo? Hayaan mo na lang magfade yung feelings mo. Mas maganda yun. Kesa yung nagmumukmok ka dahil di mo alam kung paano ka kikilos sa harap niya. Tanggapin mo na lang, malay mo magbreak din sila ng mabilis.” Matapos magsalita ni Minghao, tumayo si Seokmin at pumalakpak ng mabagal.

 

“Damn.” manghang mangha si Seokmin sa mga salitang binitawan ni Minghao. “the best ka talaga Minghao, wag mo kong kalimutan pag sumikat ka dahil ikaw na ang bagong…” gumawa ng mukha na parang nangseseduce si Seokmin at sabay sabi sa malalim ng boses ng “Dr. Love”

 

Hindi umimik si Mingyu.

 

Bakit ba di na lang siya pagbigyan ng mga kaibigan niya? Kahit isang gabi lang.

 

Patuloy na uminom ang tatlo, si Minghao at Seokmin naguusap habang si Mingyu ay tahimik at patuloy lang na ininom ang laman ng pitsel na nasa harap niya.

 

* * *

 

 

Patapos na ang semester. Buong semester, tinry ni Mingyu na kalimutan yung feelings niya. Tinry niya talaga. Pero every time na nagkakasama sila, nakakalimutan ni Mingyu kung bakit siya nagttry. Sa bawat tawag ni Wonwoo, nakakalimutan niya. Sa bawat tawa ni Wonwoo, lalo pang tumitindi yung nararamdaman niya.

 

Gaya nga ng sabi ni Minghao, tanggapin na lang.

 

Tinanggap na lang ni Mingyu ang sakit. Tinanggap niya na lang yung katotohanan. Gumana naman, kasi at least ngayon, naeenjoy niya pa rin yung pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa nang hindi nagiging bitter. Di bale nang kaibigan lang siya, at least…

 

Syempre meron pa ring mga oras na gusto niya na talaga bumitiw sa one-sided love niya. Syempre masakit pa rin. Lalo na pag gabi-gabing namamalagi si Wonwoo sa isip niya at mas lalo na pag kasama si Jun sa mga weekly inuman ng org at nasasaksihan niya yung mga hawak na akala niya dati para sa kanya lang. Most of the time, hindi na lang siya tumitingin sa kanila. Binabaling niya na lang ang kanyang atensyon sa ibang bagay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Oras nanaman ng semender ng org. Nagorganize ang mga applikante ng org ng isang gig sa Mow’s. Isa si Mingyu sa mga miyembro na naimbitahan magperform. Tamang tama, may bago siyang kantang isinulat.

 

Siya na ang susunod na magpeperform, tumingin si Mingyu sa mga nanonood at ayun. Nakita niya si Wonwoo, yes naman! Wala si Jun. Nasa iisang table nakaupo si Minghao, Seokmin, Jeonghan, Joshua, Jihoon, at Wonwoo. Wow, kumpleto silang magkakaibigan ngayon.

 

Tinawag na ang pangalan ni Mingyu at agad siyang umakyat ng stage dala dala ang kanyang gitara.

 

Ito na.

 

Sinimulan nang kalabitin ni Mingyu ang kanyang gitara. Tumingin sa mga kaibigan (tumingin kay Wonwoo) niyang pumapalakpak at sinisigaw ang kanyang pangalan at saka nagsimulang humimig. Pumikit para hindi masilaw ng ngiti _niya._

 

_Every night when I put up a fight with myself_

_I tried to remember how_

_To shove your thoughts away and_

_Forget those happy days with you_

_I'm reminded of what you put me through_

 

Sa bawat kalabit ng gitara, damang dama ang sakit.

Sa bawat kumpas, unti-unting bumabalik ang mga ala-ala.

 

_The pain is mine as well_

_Your story is also mine to tell_

_But no, it’s hard to tell them now_

_The difference I wish didn't exist_

_In yours, I don't exist_

**_ But you, you’re my story and you have no clue _ **

 

Napalakas ang kanta niya sa huling linya, pero okay lang. Sino bang may pake? Sarili lang naman niya ang may alam kung para kanino ang kanta (pati si Minghao at Seokmin, pero syempre di sila counted)

 

 

_The road ahead is winding_

_And I hate myself for trying_

_Trying to be more than what we are_

 

Binuksan ni Mingyu ang kanyang mga mata. Hinanap ang taong kinakantahan. Pero, nakita niya na nagbubulungan sila ni Jun.

 

Saan nanaman ba to sumulpot? Bakit ba nandito siya? Org event to ano ba. Di naman siya applicant. Di din naman siya member.

 

Tumingin ng diretso kay Wonwoo si Mingyu kahit na di naman siya pansin nito at binigkas ang mga sumunod na linya ng kanta

 

_You slither into my dreams_

_And walk away with all the hope_

_You, you drain all my strength and_

_Leave me hanging by a rope_

 

_And I, I'm caught between goodbyes_

_And living with all these lies_

_Cause even an inch away won't change the fact_

_That I’m nowhere near where you are_

 

Nakita niyang kinikiliti ni Jun si Wonwoo habang kumakanta siya. Putangina. Bakit ang landi? Sumakit nanaman puso niya. Mga luha sa kanyang mga mata nagbabantang tumulo kaya muling pumikit at inimagine na lang na di niya nakita yun.

 

_You come here just to ruin all the pieces_

_I have put back together_

_You smile and break the barrier_

_You touch and melt the armor_

_And now you’re back to my very core_

 

Ha. Tae. Nasa utak niya nanaman yung smile ni Wonwoo. Yung pagkulot ng ilong niya every time na tatawa siya. Puta.

 

_You slither into my dreams_

_And walk away with all the hope_

_You, you drain all my strength and_

_Leave me hanging by a rope_

 

_And I, I'm caught between goodbyes_

_And living with all these lies_

_Cause even an inch away won't change the fact_

_That I’m nowhere near where you are_

Pag-dilat, nakitang naka akbay si Jun kay Wonwoo. Napailing na lang at lubusan nang tinanggap. Mapait na ngiti nakadikit sa kanyang mukha.  

 

**I’m nowhere near where you are**

**I’m nowhere near where you are**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope more fic writers would write in filipino. I also hope na mawala na yung stigma na nakadikit sa language natin. Yung pag nalaman na nagsusulat ka in filipino napapa "but why?" sila sayo.
> 
> Why not diba? Our language is beautiful if used the right way. The reason why I started the series was to promote our language in fandom culture.
> 
> Para hindi na jeje ang tingin ng fellow filipinos sa sarili nating language.
> 
> Maligayang Buwan ng Wika ulit!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isDECqdT95E


End file.
